


Why do People stare at Us?

by Atrocity_writer



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Child Liu Yang Yang, Daddy Jaehyun, Family Fluff, I'm bad at tags, I'm bad at this, M/M, Mommy Jungwoo, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Yangyang is their kid, idk what else to tag, jaewoo as parents, love has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrocity_writer/pseuds/Atrocity_writer
Summary: Where Yangyang asked his parents why do people stare at them while they were minding their own business.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Why do People stare at Us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fan fic and I wasn't expecting that I will post this. I hope you guys will like it.

One Sunday afternoon the Jung family went to the park as they grant their only son's wish. Yangyang, their three years old angel, was adopted when he was only 9 months old . As the family strolls in the park, people were staring at them.Yangyang can't help but notice the eyes of the people. As Jungwoo sees his son being uncomfortable he nodges at his husband, Jaehyun. Jaehyun noticed his son, as he leaned to his son, Woo smiled. Jaehyun asked "Hey baby, do you wanna go home? I can also see in your eyes that you're tired" Yangyang just nods at his dad and makes a grabby gesture.

As the couple walked, Jungwoo reassured their son that everything was alright. Jaehyun noticed his son was breathing heavily meaning his son fell asleep at his shoulder. When they reached their home, Woo woke their son up. “Baby you should get ready for a bath, wait for mommy in your bedroom, alright? Pick your jammies, too”, said Jungwoo. Yangyang gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and a smile. The baby happily skipped his way to his bedroom. 

As Jaehyun was busy cooking their dinner, he felt a hug from his husband, “Do you think Yangie will ask questions?” asked Woo. “I think so baby, he was confused earlier.” said Jae. “Alright, I’ll go to Yangie’s bedroom first. He needs a bath, as much as I love to see him have fun, he got dirty at the park.” answered Woo “Okay, love. Don’t let him stay that long in the bath, he’ll get sick.” Jae said. Jungwoo hummed and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

When it was time for dinner, Jaehyun heard his husband and his son’s giggles in the hallway. Jungwoo made sure his son was secured at his high chair as his husband was putting plates at the table. He lets Yangyang’s food cool down before he gives his son’s sheep themed bowl, spoon and sippy cup. As the family says their grace, Yangyang can’t help but to remember the situation earlier at the park. When they started eating, Jaehyun noticed his son was bothered by something. “Sheep is there something wrong? Do you not like the food?” Asked his father. Yangyang smiled at the nickname, that was his favorite among all the nicknames his parents called him. “Daddy why do people stare at us when we are in the park?” Jungwoo was right, his son was confused by the people acted around them. Jaehyun looked at his husband before Jungwoo gave his husband a reassuring smile, “Because baby you have two daddies”, said Jaehyun “But it's not weird daddy, I have the best parents in the world. Why can’t they see that?” Yangyang answered his dad. Jungwoo can’t seem to hide his tears, he was glad that Yangyang was understanding. He never felt more proud than his son. “Baby, having two mommies or having two daddies is okay, as long as you’re not stepping nor hurting anyone” Jungwoo intervened. “Having same sex parents is nothing wrong, baby. You’re happy, your Daddy Woo and I are happy. Right now, it’s hard to explain but in the future you’ll understand everything.” Jaehyun said. “It’s okay Daddy, I understand. I was just wondering why people can’t be happy for others.” Yangie told his parents. “Let’s just enjoy dinner, baby. Later we can watch your favorite movie, hm?” Jungwoo intervened for the last time. The Jung family end their day with kisses, hugs, and laughter. 

As Yangyang was lying down in the middle of his parents’ bed, he smiled and thanked God for giving him the best parents he could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. This is actually for my English but decided to post it here. It's my first time writing a fanfic so please spare me. Stay safe and always keep smiling.


End file.
